Lineage
by LunaNikMoon
Summary: It all started with lineage but didn't everything. He craved her like nothing else and he would not stop until he had her submission. But she would not stop until he kneed. BDSM elements.
1. Chapter 1

This will be AU and will not follow show. Some components will come from the show, Also I'm looking for a Beta =… SO please help lol! I just love Bonnie and Klaus and I really though they should have been together.

Klaus has wanted her since the day he first saw her. It was an indescribable need, something that shook his very subsistence. His family always joked that he has a thing for witches. As he looked back on it now, he believes this was because somewhere deep inside, he knew that was where he would find his equal his 'Queen'.

 _ **Bonnie Sheila Bennett**_

A descendant of Ayana was a powerful witch and descendant of Qetsiyah, the creator of the first immortality spell. It was like a moth drawn to the ever-eternal flame.

Even though he had a ' _small'_ infraction with the blond hair vampire. he knew it would be hard to persuade the green eye goddess to his court. Due to her loyalty to her 'friends'. Something in him knew that she was the one. All the ancestors and gods could not keep him from her. She causes the wolf in him to want to dominate and the vampire just wanted a taste from the purest of beings.

he knew, from his sources, that she was still pure and now without magic. Thanks to Gilbert boy. Heavens above why did she think he would return her favor and why would Elena care. Don't get him wrong, he thinks they care for her but not to the point of worshiping, for the power that she possessed.

He heard she left Mystic Falls, tired of being walked over, he assumes.

Now he intended to give her a little push to come to him. Klaus has been waiting until she walked away from that small-town life. He hears she is now with her cousin Lucy Bennett, trying to gain favor with their ancestors no doubt for all the lines they have crossed in helping the Doppelgänger.

"Klaus, its time." Elijah informed him.

Elijah know of my plans and was extended a helping hand. He had compelled a local witch to help Klaus lure in Ms. Bennett to him. He after all is a Mikaelson and he must have the _**VERY**_ best. Even when Klaus was young Ayana would tell him how she wished he was apart of her family. Now that wish was coming true.

The old witch held out her hand. "Shall we begin?", she said in a voice as cool as the winters of his childhood.

"You must remember that this will draw you to your other half. **NOT** who you think you want". She reminded him. Elijah shifted with uneasiness not something easily to catch with the human eye.

"I'm done with thinking, witch. I thoughts left me with a blonde harpy." I informed her. "My other half is something I have fought against, I am ready." Klaus said with all the confidence of a King

With that she cut my hand the blade across his hand. But it did call to his wolf, it was a night of a full moon when the wolves and the witches were both at a high outlet for earth magic.

The night air became cool like a refreshing spring. Then nothing…. Almost like a quite void.

"Well boy, it looks like my instinct was right about you." Klaus knew that voice it had been over a thousand years since her heard it.

Klaus turned quickly. "Ayana"

Ayana smirked. "You must be truly lonely if you feel the call of my descendent or she is lonely." She laughed as if in on a joke he know nothing about.

"I'm not lonely Ayana, just looking for power and a need to grow my family, love." In a split-second Klaus was on his knees.

"You can lie to me and yourself, but we both know the truth. The once sweet boy who use to ask me if I had children and could he run away from his father wipe. You craved a mother, a family, a pack. Like a babe needs milk from it mothers tit." She said with such heat in here voice all humor left her expression.

Klaus could not talk.

"You know why I choice you for my family because you would protect her and make her better. And she… would bring you to your ultimate power ….and understanding." Ayana stroked Klaus's hair as she bent down to get eye level with him.

"You want the Goddess of my blood line so be it." Ayana lift the power she had over Klaus.

Breathing heavy Klaus informed her "She is without power and… I plan to turn her..."

Ayana laughed humor returning to her voice. "She is never without power…...the ancestors …. don't have all the control over nature or you would not have been able to existence. Go boy, I will let you bridge with her."

Klaus turned and looked at Ayana. "For what it's worth I'm sorry…. for everything" Klaus said face cast down in shame.

Ayana walked to him slowly and reached out her hand to ruffle his hair, just like she did so many years ago. "And this is why I know you would be a part of my lineage." She said while smiling.

The cool nothingness seems to be turning.

"By the way every witch in my line loves to be chased. Tell Elijah I said this as well," Ayana said, while laughing. Klaus was confused.

Klaus turned to her and she was gone. He started to see the moon and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie knew what pain was, but the pain helping others and having no help in return. That was singular. She was always the wall flower, the person you ran to when you needed a tracker spell or to save the day. This was always at the sacrifice of her own life. Bonnie would bet her magic, if she had it, that her ancestors where turning in the afterlife seeing someone from their line reduced to a simple back ally witch. She was tired of being treated like a fairy god mother who granted every wish before midnight.

Was it so bad to be wanted….to be loved…...to have loyalty and fire in a relationship. With her family almost gone or just scattered across the world she felt alone. When she thought back on all her love affairs, they ended in loss or pain. Jeremey couldn't let go of his ghost ex and it seemed everyone was looking to Caroline or Elena. Now she truly loved her best friends, but it seemed she could not get anyone eye with them around. All she was every asked was to clean up after their boyfriends or their messes.

Bonnie was tried so she went to live with her cousin Lucy and she gladly gave a here an extra bedroom. But the bathroom, you could say one thing about Lucy, she had style and grace. In the small two-bedroom apartment the bathroom was the most breath-taking thing in it. It was open like a circle and had a full-length mirror with whit ivory trim around it and a full body tub. Bonnie walked up to the mirror and examined herself.

Long dark hair a, brown skin that gave off a bronze glow, a short stature, round hips, serpentine smile and jade eyes. All in all, she felt like she looks good, but it was not enough for Jeremy. Who was she kidding she was a Bennett witch. With or without powers she was still an earth bond Deity.

Bonnie turned from the mirror and lend against the marble counter. Who was she kidding she never wanted Jeremy. It wasn't that he was not nice and kind, he just would not … _chase_. She had remembered when she was a child, she would dream of a wolf and playing in the forest. Her wolf would play with her, guard her and needed her just as much as shed need him. But as she got older she put aside childish things and forgot that was until two years ago. Grams had told her the supernatural was real but when she found out wolves was real she was excited. Out of all the supernatural begins wolves were the closet to witch magic.

Bonnie shivered.

When she first heard of Niklaus Mikaelson she could not let go of the fear and the undercurrent of excitement. When she met him, it was worse, it was like everything on in the earth zero in on him and what sucked the most he was not looking back at her. Bonne banged her fist on the counter he was focus on Caroline. She had never been jealous until the very moment. And she hated it. So, she did what she did best ignored it and when it came time broke every bone in his body. It had been so much _fun_ to inflict pain on him and to send Elena flying and choking on her blood. That's when Bonnie knew she was not normal and for a split second she though Niklaus knew too. When she had him trapped in Elena living room.

Bonnie reached for the glass and filled it with water. She need to leave it all behind her and focus on the future and that is. Getting her powers back. Bonnie turned off the light to the bath room and went to her room. Since leaving Mystic Falls she had been thinking of the hybrid a lot more and it unnerved her a little bit. Lucy was out for tonight so she was home alone with nothing but her thoughts. Soon Bonnie drifted off.

"Hello love" She knew that voice.

Bonnie turned and there lying next to her was the very thing she was not trying to think about. "Niklaus", Bonnie breathed. When Bonnie looked around she was not in Lucy's guest bedroom anymore but in a hut of some sort and she was dress differently to. She looked at Klaus and his hair was longer and he was dressed in old clothing. He smiled "You slept past the feast" he said why stoking her face.

Bonnie got up and ran to the other side of the room. What the hell was going on, Klaus looked confused. "Love what's wrong?", she started to hyperventilate. Where was she, were had he taken her? "Stop calling me that! Where am I? What are you doing here?". Klaus laughed and it reminded her of when he was about to go for the kill. The door busted open and Bonnie wasted no time in running out the door.

As she was running she caught a glimpse of the village and bonfires. She didn't even stop to ask for help she just kept running into the woods. She tripped and when she was a safe distance away she stopped and listen. Not a sound to be heard. Her heart could not stop pound she heard a twig snap and that was all the warning she need to ran but not before something immense knocked her to the ground.

This had the be the biggest wolf she had ever seen. It started to get smaller as it walked to her but the eyes never changed piercing golden. The color of gold right off a smith's fire. The eyes stayed the same but the face was Klaus. Naked as the day he was born he bent down right on top of Bonnie. "Now little witch, why did you have to run. I went through all this trouble to make this like my home village and you go for the hills." He said why stroking her hip. Bonnie was terrified she didn't know what to say. But something in her screamed to submit…but to also make him kneel. "Why want you talk Ms. Bennett I know you are not short for words." Klaus said in a low drawl. His hand kept tracing the outline of her body she shivered. "This has to be a dream. You are not here…. this is not real." Frantic as she was she could not stop looking at him and ignoring his touch.

He put his fingers though here hair almost as a love caress and gather it into the twist yanking the head to the side savagely "I assure you this is real and that lovely fragrance you are putting off is a testament to that. What that I smell fear and …arousal ". From the moment he pulled her head back she arched and let out the smallest of whimpers almost missed by human ears. Luck from them he was not human.

"I feel I do owe you my sincere apologies you and I have unfinished affairs." He whispered into her neck. She must have just remembered she had hands because she grabbed on to his arm. His hand was holding her thigh and stroking her outer lips with his thumb. All the above and below it felt so good. Klaus did not plan to take it this far this soon but she smelled divine and even with her dress pushed up to her waist it was not enough." Niklaus," she said it in such away just like before, as if she cared or like an equal.

All of a sudden Klaus felt a push and she was gone.

Bonnie woke up sweating and in so much shame, she had a sexual dream about Niklaus, 'Mr. I huff and I puff and I blow your doppelganger down.' What alarmed her even more was that she not only like the dream but it felt like magic. Addictive magic the _pain_ , the _chase_ and the _feeling_. "Lucy" Bonnie called out. No answer, good, no one need to be here as she reached slow reached down her body spread her lips. Thinking of auriferous eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

ello everyone thank you for following the story I should warn you this story will have elements of BDSM. Please be warned. Also AU.

Mystic Falls

"Bon Bon pick-up the phone!" Damon said in frustration. "Any answer?" Caroline asked. "No life size Barbie or I wouldn't be yelling at my phone!" Damon wonder sometime what his brother saw in her.

"Well it's not my fault you girlfriend is in need of help once again!" Caroline loved Elena but my gosh the whole sacrifice everyone happiness for her had to stop. Jeremy was back but she still didn't want to turn her emotions back on. Leaving the gang cleanup after her very long bloody trail. She and Stephan was sure Elena and Damon would leave town but they didn't. Now Damon was hoping for Bonnie to come in cleanup the chaos and strap her down until a solution was found.

"Look rebound no one asked you." Referring to that fact she was everyone rebound toy. "By the way how many of us hit a home run in the field of Caroline?" He asked sarcastically. With vampire speed Caroline pushed him across the room. "At the very least I don't want my bother sloppy seconds every time." She said as she stormed out of the room.

Well at least she was gone, Damon thought. Now who is going to clean up this mess?

New Orleans

Klaus looked around with a shit eating grin on his face. The Dreamscapes he had with Bonnie didn't go as exactly as planned but it was still satisfying.

"Well don't you look like the cat that got the canary .Or should I say wolf?" Kol knew how to draw a damper on his mood, just like all younger brothers do. He wonders is this how Elijah felt when dealing with all of them. He would have to ask.

"Don't you have a French Quarter witch to stalk or run around with or is this just a special juncture?" Klaus said while he kept painting his latest portrait. "You know she helped kill me right?" Kol said referring to the female in the portrait. "I don't want her is our merry band of carolers. Maybe I should just end her and..." He didn't get to finish the sentence before Klaus had him in the air by his neck." "Now brother I have left you witch alone, I suggest you leave mines alone as well." Klaus said in a calm voice. "I'm amazed the hybrid is actually caring." Kol stated and Klaus let him go.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus asked. "On a serious note bother a Bennett witch? You never shoot low, do you brother?" He almost sound concerned. "She could be one hell of Ex, if you piss her off, she could end you... and us." Kol loved Davina but she was no Bennett and could not protect him from that kind of power.

"She will be a Queen Brother, no need to worry and trust I don't intend of relinquishing her." Kol looked at Klaus with uneasiness. He sound so sure. All Kol could think of is what a dangerous thing it was to be loved by his family. Kol shook his head and put a smile back on his face "Well be careful wolfy. We wouldn't want you to become cute little lap dog. Now would we?" With that Kol left the room.

With Kol annoying behavior gone, Klaus return to his painting. Over the years Klaus had painted many societies and effects but nothing did this painting justice. The fear in her eyes, the red dress torn and matted from running in woods and the sweet droplets formed around the thighs and on a lovely bosom. This was a work of art. Bonnie never looked more innocent and aroused.

Klaus had to take a shower, a cold one.

Somewhere in Georgia

"Hey cuz what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she sat at the kitchen table. 'I wish I could tell her. Would she think me disgusting for wanting the enemy or for the pleasure she wanted.' Bonnie thought.

"Lucy." Bonnie said while biting her lip. "Have you ever wanted the wrong type of guy?" Bonne ask why looking out the window. Lucy laughed "of course, I wanted flowers and romance with an undercurrent of adventure and danger. Us Bennett women love the chase." she laughed at her little joke. "Why?" she asked. "Because I think I want something I'm not supposed to have." Bonnie informed her. It was quiet for a minute. "It wouldn't happen to be this Niklaus fellow, would it?" Bonnie snapped her head so fast Lucy was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "You talk in you sleep hun." Bonnie looked down in shame.

"Well he is one dapper gentleman. But Bonnie he is supernatural and from what I hear very volatile." Bonnie could feel it now, this was where everyone would tell her that she was too young to want, to young to know what she wanted. "Well cuz the only way I see it is let him chase you." Lucy surprised her no judgment, just understanding. "Wait what do you mean let him chase me?" It was just a dream after all. "Hun, Bennett women only dream of things to come and what they want. You could bet you pretty face something is pulling you together or it's a warning." Lucy said deep in thought.

"Thanks." Bonnie said. "For not shunning me." Bonnie said with a watery smile. "You are young Bonnie not stupid. You care a little too much for the 'friends' of yours back home." Bonnie looked at her with a frown." Lucy continued as if she didn't see the look, she sipped her morning coffee. "But you are smart and you know what you want. Never let anyone take that from you. If you want something go after it." Lucy gave a hidden smile almost as if she know something she didn't.

"On to more pressing matters. WE need to have fun, Halloween is coming up and we need a place to go and people to see!" Lucy was so excited her magic cracked through the air. "And I know just the place New Orleans! It's a town full of the supernatural and the music. You use to love to dance Bonnie. Come on what do you say?" She paused for effect the moment Bonnie smiled Lucy jumped up and down in the small kitchen. "Let pack! Road trip!" 'Yeah New Orleans would be a good change' Bonnie thought.

Bonnie know from experience that Lucy would pack everything so she decide to go watch TV on the couch. The dreams of Klaus come sometime but she couldn't avoid sleep forever. She slowly started to does off.

A ballroom lite in candle light and Beethoven Moonlight Sonata played in the background.

"Who knew you had it in you, little witch." Bonnie turned look at Klaus she once again was in different clothing and a white mermaid type dress with the finest of lace wrapped around her arms and her hair pulled up with small curls escaping. He was in a suite minus the jacket in its place was a white vest with a dark undershirt. The sleeves where rolled up just past his elbow and black slacks. She had long since moved past running in the dreams, it just lead to wet thighs because she never had panties on in these dreams. "Had what in me?" Bonnie asked. Klaus smirked. "Well to leave Mystic Falls of course." Everything in Bonnie froze this dream was too real. 'It's not a dream' her mind scream.

"Finally figured it out have you, love?" He was standing before her grinning ear to ear. It would look beautiful if it didn't look so menacing. Klaus was in her dreams, he was in her mind, how could she run from this, is this what it felt like to be truly mortal? "Now love, don't do that. You are not weak after all why would I want you if you were." That pissed her off she was not some prized cattle! She was a witch with or without powers. She sent him flying with a push. She walked over to him as he slid down the wall. "What's your game Niklaus? Why are you doing this to me is it because you want you precious Caroline? I'm not her and I will not be used anymore!" Klaus laughed. "You really think I want the High School head cheerleader. Trust me when I say I'm not after that. I was miss guided in my attempt there. As for power that the last thing I require." Klaus was on her with in second.

Bonnie breathed as he held her by her waist the lace was not even enough to damper his touch. "I can help you." Klaus informed her. "At what cost? I will not be one of you witches that follow after you like a lost puppy." Bonnie looked up at him with a harsh glare. All Klaus could see was emerald fire. "No, I suspect you wouldn't be. Nor would I want you too." "What cost _Klaus?_ " Bonnie force out. "I know you feel it when we meet in your mind, image what we could do in person love?" He ignored the fact she didn't call him by his given name.

"You expect me to believe that you just want to help me out of the goodness of your dark little heart? Bullshit." Klaus was looking at her lips the entire time of her little rant. They look so inviting. "I know you feel it to _mate_." Klaus said why rubbing his lips on hers. "If anything I know you felt it before me. Ayana always had her hands in my family affairs and she knew her family could aid mines. But my mother had to go and turn us immortal and I was already a wolf. You do smell divine love always have." "You love Caroline. Stop with the wolf crap." Klaus growled at her. He grabbed her by both arms and looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes where turning yellow. "I will rip her heart out and bring to you if that is the only way to prove my interest in you." That should not excite her but god and goddess above it did. But she wouldn't kill her friend. In a low whisper she asked "What would you do to prove your love and devotion?" Biting her lip as she asked. "Would you kneel before me? Because I would sit before your feet and have the world know even at your feet I'm higher than any of them." She looked up at him though eye lashes and gave the most devious smirk. He let go of her arms for one second and she was gone.

The chase had official begun.

Bonnie didn't wake up feeling nervous or on edge like the times before. She felt excited. Lucy could be heard still messing around in the apartment. The remote to the TV was just out of reach Bonnie started to reach for it but then she stopped and tried to move it with magic. It moved a little and came on centimeter closer. Bonnie smiled and thought maybe she should try to contact her ancestor, Ayana.

New Orleans

It was Klaus who woke up sweating this time. The little witch had undone him with blood lust and words. This tiny witch had complete undone him with a face expression and _WORDS_. In Klaus defiance it seemed like promise that he intended to make her keep.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere on the back roads near of Freemanville, Alabama

"Lucy have you ever liked pain?" Lucy looked at Bonnie as she turn down the latest Drake song. Thank god, she was known for her looks and not her singing. "Like cutting yourself." Lucy asked slowly. Bonnie laughed. "No…like sexual…the fear, the pain and the excitement." She said slowly. Lucy took a minute to reply. She looked up as if praying to the roof of the car. Lucy had a silly smile on her face. "This would not have to do with the wolf boy would it? Because he's been around like what a thousand years? Hun, he has to know a few things about BDSM." Bonnie look freaked out. "What!?"

Lucy smiled. "Let's talk about what you like? Are you still a virgin? Do you like hair pulling? Biting? Spanking? I'm right it's spanking!" "Lucy!" Bonnie screeched. "Yes, I'm still a virgin and I think the hair pulling and the biting." Bonnie whole face turned red. "I just get this excitement, when we are in the dreams. Running and being corner is liberating. They are also moments when I shocked him and I get this high, like I could make him do anything I want. You know?" Lucy laughed. "My virgin cousin has a mean streak and a pain fetish."

"I'm never talking to you again. " Lucy couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, hun I'm still new life myself maybe when we get to New Orleans, we could find out together. All I know is my mom told me when we marry, Bennett women are together for life or not at all. That's why Grams was single and your mom after your dad. Our purity it tied to our magic. Did you know it was a time our line only was pair with the best? But that practice died out, some of the older members of the coven felt we should let nature choose. You never answered my question does this have to do with him?" Bonnie sighed, "Yes, the last dream I had was a few days ago and he mentioned our ancestor Ayana and he called me mate. It's just all confusing. When we get to New Orleans I was wondering could you help me try to talk to Ayana?" Lucy smiled, "of course cuz." Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie wanted to tell her about the remote thing, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

New Orleans

From the moment she walked into was in the city, it seemed to pulse with the Earth. Bonnie knew Niklaus was here but she couldn't tell where. Halloween only seemed to add the energy Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and her hair pulled up in a bun. Bonnie really loved the dress it flare as she spun.

"Ms. Bennett, you are far from home." Elijah said, seeming to come out of know where.

"Elijah"

"Well image my surprise when I feel two powerful beings entering my home." Elijah said eyeing Lucy's empty seat.

"I think you mean to Goddess and do we now need a supernatural passport to visit?" Lucy said, sitting down in at the café table. Lucy unfolder her napkin and placed it in her lap then looked at Elijah for the first time. The orange sundress really was quite stunning on her if Bonnie did say so herself.

"I'm sorry Miss.. I meant no offence." He said with a short tilt of his head.

'Now that looks like a mountain I wouldn't mind climbing' Lucy thought.

"Lucy Bennett nice to meet ya" Lucy introduce herself while sticking out her for a hand to shake. Elijah grab her hand and then turned it and place a kiss on the top of it. Bonnie could have sworn she saw his eyes change color and at least one vein appear, but it was gone to soon. "The pleasure is all mines Ms. Bennett." Elijah knew a member of Ayana's line when he met one.

"Well aren't you the charmer, tell me does that work with every girl?" Lucy said will smirking. Bonnie knew her cousin felt something because her magic was a little ruffled.

Elijah stood up straight and was rebuffed. 'Well this one is not easily swayed' Elijah thought.

"What do you wand Elijah. Bonnie asked.

"It seems you have done something quite precarious, in catching the attention of my wayward brother." Elijah said as he took a seat at the table.

"I take it you are here to warn me?" Bonnie said with a side glance.

"On the contrary, I'm here to give you my sanctification, as it were."

"Oh.."

"Niklaus is now at point one would call, restless and needs a new prey to divergent his attention. Or he will become like a restless child, who wreaks havoc on the neighbors' garden. But in this case, the garden happens to be Earth." Bonnie turned his noise up at Elijah refereeing to her as 'prey'.

"I'm not some sheep and I will not become your bothers play toy!" Bonnie hissed she stood up and began to walk away from the table. Before she could be out of reach Elijah grabbed her and Lucy had her hand on his other arm ready to deliver a nasty spell, at the sign of harm to her cousin. "You misunderstand me Ms. Bennett. You are no sheep going to the slaughter. I believe you can help my brother, where I have failed. Why he may see you as a collection of one of many witches. I know my brother and he has not taken time with anyone, let alone someone of the feminine nature." He said as he let her go.

Bonnie slowly sits back down. "So you want me to believe in some star cross lovers, bullshit. I'm young, not a princess who goes and play with wolves."

"No, but you have all the makings of a Queen and more importantly you are the only one to ever brought Niklaus to a heal. Lucy, if I may call you that, please cease setting fire to my arm, I mean you both no harm." Lucy removed her hand look at him suspiciously.

"It is Halloween after all and I was wondering would you ladies like to attend the annual ball. This year it's a Masquerade and …"

"Why do you want me with your brother?" Bonnie interrupted.

Elijah smiled. "I am my brother's keeper."

With that Elijah raised from his seat and pull out a very fancy invitations laying them on the table.

"I would hope to see you both in attendance." He said walking away. "Ms. Lucy, I do hope the next time you are to touch my person you invoke a different kind of blaze. Good Day."

Lucy turned an interesting shade of red.

As soon as he was out of ear shoot Lucy leaned over the table. "Please tell me the whole family is not that beautiful?!" Bonnie laughed, "They all have charm." she shrugged.

Lucy fanned herself then a sly smile appeared on her beautiful face, "Well what do you say we talk to some ancestors and go to a ball?"

Bonnie for the first time, in while was excited.

Thank you all for your reviews and I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone see one lol . Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you for staying with me through this. I have analyzed my writing and decide to slow down and explain more in my stories. I thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Also, I would like to say a received my first troll on one of my stories. This individual private messaged me and was very demeaning. I have been on fanfiction for 10 years and just decided to write to make myself a better writer. I love criticism and feedback but not words just to cause harm that has nothing to do with the story but just to hear themselves speak.**

 **But I want to thank you all for helping me and please continue are you to give me your thoughts on this chapter because it's longer and more thought out. Still looking for a beta if you'll know one. Lol.**

* * *

Well it turned out summoning the elders was harder then it seemed. Lucy needed help from Bonnie and Bonnie need to be somewhere there ancestor magic was strong. The Bennett witches headed to family members home well outside of New Orleans. Lucy told Bonnie this house belonged to her great-great-aunt, whose name was Oli and she had passed away and left the house and land to any living witch in their lineage. This seemed like the best place to summon the ancestors and give Bonnie the boost she needed. Lucy said she use to play here as a child and felt most comfortable here.

It was a small house wrapped in willow trees surrounded by oriental lilies and close to the lake. Bonnie could feel the love and power Oli had it still flowed through the earth.

The inside of the house was designed to be open and free-flowing. The front room had natural sunlight that poured in from the open windows, that looked out over the lake. The furniture was sky blue Victorian style and the ceiling had a beautiful memorial of flowers painted on the ceiling. The stairway was made of pine wood and the railings were decorated to look like vines. On the stairway wall were pictures of Oli there great-great aunt. She had beautiful azure eyes and dark chocolate skin. Bonnie thought she was breathtaking.

"I know right, she was so beautiful. My mom said she had one great love and he died, she vowed to never love another until she met him on the other side. Even though she was very beautiful, she decided to become a true servant of nature after his death." Lucy reached out to touch Oli's picture.

"We should start. Sorry, I'm no help." Bonnie turned and set in the middle of the room.

"Don't say that cuz. You have magic just buried deep." Lucy set down and in front of Bonnie and grabbed her hands.

Both start to focus and called out to their ancestors. They didn't know how long they set there. But when they felt someone reaching out to them they called it to come closer.

"Well look who decided to visit. " Ayana said smiling sitting on the carpet with the girls. She was also joined by Oli we seat on the opposites side of the girls until they made a circle.

"Now tell me, girls, why did you summon us here?" Oli asked smiling at them.

"We summoned you here because Bonnie is having trouble with her powers." Lucy looked at Oli shyly.

"I would also like to talk about the strange dreams I've been having. They have such intensity and power that it scares me sometimes. The dreams are about an individual that I'm sure my ancestors wouldn't approve of." Bonnie looked down shamefully to afraid to look at her ancestor witches.

"Witches never lose their power. It is just temporarily buried, many of our ancestors have lost their powers and just needed a spark. Whether the spark comes from nature or intense emotions. Both of you are witches and young in age, you have yet to grow in your powers." Ayana smiled while holding both Bonnie and Lucy hands.

"Bonnie there is no reason to be afraid of your dreams. Your dreams are warnings and sometimes they tell you what your inner desires are. Us witches are very attracted to nature. I know you are dreaming of the hybrid. Do not fear him, I knew him as a child. Together you can do great things for this world. Why I will not lie to you some of the ancestors will be angry about the hybrid because of all the pain he has caused throughout the world. But, it is my belief that witches, especially a witch of Bennett blood, could bring about peace. We, after all, have been the start of supernatural beings and keeping the balance." Ayana told Bonnie.

"The world has been through enough pain and it is time to cease the division. For all the rivers that flow in different directions, they still flow into one ocean. I will not lie to you, this journey will not be easy, you will face many enemies, some of your own kind. But do not be afraid for you are not alone in this world or the other side. Tell me Lucy did you feel anything when you spoke to the 'Noble' vampire, Elijah?" Ayana turned to Lucy looking at her expectantly with a smirk on her lips.

Lucy bit her lip and looked to the side "There was a hunger there but there was a darkness there too. Would you think so little of me, if I said I love the darkness a little bit more than the light?" Bonnie was shocked to hear Lucy say this. They had not talked much about the encounter with Elijah.

"The man I love was the murdering vampire until hunters tracked him down and killed him. I will not deny that I love the darkness just as much as he loved the light in me. I did not take another lover after him and now he's with me on the other side and we are both at peace. I can only wish that if we have met sooner, then maybe, his fate would've been different. But a person's past does not makeup everything that they are or could be in the future. We cannot exist in this world without balance no one being it's completely dark or completely light." Oli turned to touch Lucy's shoulder for support.

Lucy smiled at her dedicating her words to memory.

"Please look after my house ladies it does need some work. Maybe you can get these two supernatural beings to give you a helping hand." Oli said smiling.

"Remember your powers are never lost they just buried deep, looking for a new spark and do not flee from the dark side of the young hybrid, he'll be just too drawn to you as you are him," Ayana said.

They started to fade. Bonnie could tell by keeping them here any longer would be a strain on Lucy. But she still has so many questions and what did they mean by many people will try to keep them apart. Bonnie turned to look at Oli but she had already disappeared from the living room floor as well. They were once again alone in the house.

"Well, now I guess we get ready for the ball?" Lucy seemed to be lost in her own thought. She raised from the floor and stretched. Lucy went upstairs to look at the bedrooms.

Bonnie continued to sit on the floor thinking about what Ayana and Oli told them.

* * *

Klaus couldn't believe what she said to him. It gave him pause. Amongst other things.

 _"Would you kneel before me? Because I would sit before your feet and have the world know even at your feet, I'm higher than any of them."_

He woke up again throwing the blanket off and touched his self like a teenaged boy. He came just as hard as the first time he awoke after the dream.

As he sat laying back in his comfortable bed he looked out of the window. He knew now why she wanted her so much. Bonnie was powerful and so beautiful. She was a woman made admiration and compassion and but could still be as captivating and primitive as a goddess.

He had overlooked her in Mystic Falls but he knew she had power. But his vampire side wanted to annoy the Salvatore brothers by sleeping with Caroline. But the wolf knew what he needed and he needs Bonnie. He felt he could care and share with her things his family was not even privy to, if only she would allow it. Through the years many women had submitted to him and begged to be in his bed but Bonnie Bennett was a being of individually. Her submission would be the greatest, but what scared Klaus the most was he could see himself kneeling for her as well.

She's here. Elijah had told him that Bonnie had arrived in New Orleans. His family was busy preparing for the New Year's Masquerade ball but all his thoughts were consumed with seeing her. Since their minds have been connected, thanks to the help from her ancestors. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. In the dreams, Bonnie was like this liberated goddess without her Mystic Falls team she seemed to be moving forward in life. No matter how much Klaus tried to deny it she would not be easy to manipulate. He regretted choosing Caroline over her. Even when he was obsessed with Caroline he remembers thinking about Bonnie and then at the very least how good she would taste. Even in his coupling with Caroline, he had no real desire to taste her to mark her as his own.

Just thinking about Bonnie and left him with an ache in his nether regions. The things he wanted to subject her to, he had never wanted to do it any other companion. Through the years, he had many lovers but Bonnie seems out of reach. He knew that Elijah thought that she was his redemption. But in the darker sense of everything he seems to be turning to her, she seems to be turning him.

Elijah had told him her cousin Lucy had decided to join Bonnie in New Orleans. Klaus could tell Elijah seemed to be quite taken with Lucy.

Ever since Klaus was a child he always wanted two things to prove himself to his father and to be loved. That is one of the things that drove him to Bonnie because seeing her show her love and affection to her friends around her, he had wished he was on the receiving end of her sweet smiles. While Caroline was definitely like a firework and she got your attention. Bonnie was like a bonfire that you were entranced with by the night sky and she could blaze as hot or burn like a warm ember. His concupiscence for her burned deeply he could not help it. The deeds he would bestow upon her he can only hope she was ready for. Every time a full moon raised it was hard to crunch his want for her and thirst. He started to wonder if this was because he no longer desired to live alone.

In the depths of Klaus soul, he knew that he loved his family. What he hated most about them was their ability to find happiness and how no matter how hard the times they seemed happier than him. The monster. Even before his mother had turned them into vampires. He was always an outcast amongst the family while Elijah loved him, Rebecca adored him and Kol looked up to him. But Klaus never attained that love from his mother because his mother can only look at him as a product from her nights she has stepped out on Mikael. His father can only look at him see the oldest daughter that he had lost and over time the cause for all their families problems. The local witch, his mothers best band Aryana. Had always treated him with love, kindness, and respect.

It was no wonder why now in this life, he seemed to fixate on witches. It was a witch that gave him life, his mother, but it was also another which to taught him to love, Aryana.

Klaus would be the first to admit that he had anger issues. He was always short tempered easily a garnered. Why many people thought of his cold demeanor was from a sense of not caring for life other than his own. These were just tools used to channel his anger out into the world.

Even when Bonnie had him on his knees and in Mystic Falls. She has shown him what he had long forgotten and that was when your fear something, you truly try to hold on to what left. When she had him on his knees he realized he had nothing left and that scared him. This is why Klaus saw her as a person as a queen to sit by his side to rule over this kingdom.

Klaus looked over at the sunset the ball starting in tonight, he still had a lot to prepare for. Klaus threw the blanket from his body and set his feet on the ground and held his head in his hands. So lost in thought he forgot about the mess he had mad in his sheets and pajama bottoms. Klaus was not one for usually excessive behavior but he was excited for this ball here's one step closer to not feeling so alone and he hopes that she would truly understand him.

* * *

Bonnie was so scared, they have been saying that their great aunts' house until the night of the ball and she was a ball of nerves. She was looking out the cab window as she fidgets with her dress.

Lucy had decided to wear a very striking white dress with thin straps showing off her back designed in a very artistic embroidery decorated around the waist, giving it 'A' line shape that pooled at her feet. She really did look like an angel. Her make up subtle and her hair was swooped off to the left side of her neck showing off pearl earrings in her ears. Her mask was made of white peacock feathers that were attached to her face. Bonnie didn't think that Elijah would able to keep his eyes off of her.

Bonnie had decided to be a little daring she had chosen a beautiful red gown halter V-neck leaving her arms bare and her boobs looking like two brown globes. It showed off her form nicely. She had also chosen for little makeup but unlike her cousin, she decided to put her hair up in a bun have little ringlets hanging down all around her face. Her mask was red, embroidered with luxurious rayon thread and decorated with a gold ribbon tie to hold on to her face.

"Don't fidget so much you look gorgeous!" Lucy said digging into her purse. "Now come over here and take a picture with me, who knows, if we're going to see each other by the end of the night." Lucy winked at Bonnie. They took the picture in the back of the cab as it was pulling up to the Mikaelson's mansion. Lucy paid the cab driver and got out of the car. She pulled out the invitations and walked up to the doorman and handed the invitations to him. He looked at the invitations for only a second and then he looked at the both of them. Bonnie could clearly tell he was attracted to them but he also must've known who they were because he didn't get too friendly.

When they stepped inside Mikaelson's the courtyard was decorated with lights and Halloween decoration, the food table was off to the side and it looked like spread made from ancient Roman times. Bonnie thought it was beautiful and she could hear the live orchestra playing in the corner. It seemed as if her whole skin was on alive with the magic in the air. The courtyard gave way to a ballroom and a beautiful dance floor. It felt like she had just stepped into a place that she could be comfortable in. Bonnie remembered almost every Mystic Falls event, she was off to the side and her friends participated in the dance and the elegant dresses. She was not like Elena, it would take more than fine wine to fall for some man or just because of his charm but she could admit the Mikaelson's knew how to through a party.

"Good evening ladies, I'm glad to see that you decided to join us." Elijah walked up and in a well-tailored suit and a simple black mask. He didn't have a hair out of place as Bonnie predicted he did not take his eyes off Lucy, even while greeting them. "I was hoping that you would join us this evening, please tell me that you are filling welcome in our humble abode?" Elijah was still looking at Lucy as he spoke and you can tell that he was restraining himself Bonnie could tell by the way the right side of his jaw was clinching.

"Well thank you for having us Elijah, I have to say that this is an improvement over the last time that we were invited to your house. Please tell me that your deceased mother doesn't have any plans to use us or that we won't be dragged into any of your family drama." Elijah turned to Bonnie as she spoke looking at her for the first time.

"I am hoping that we can put the past behind us, Miss Bennett. May I call you Bonnie?"

"Of course, you can." Bonnie nodded.

"The evening is still young. I must excuse myself ladies and I still have to make my rounds to some of the other guests. But please Miss Lucy, if I may make a request, that you will only dance with me this evening." It was said as an order, not a question but to be expected from Elijah it was typical politeness fashion.

"If you do plan to order me, Elijah, you best be up for the task. If I recall correctly you said if I was to touch you again it should be in a pleasing manner. And judging from the other women and some of the men are watching you, they would like to have a dance with you as well. I do not share." Lucy said this in an aloof manner while taking a sip of her champagne.

Bonnie noticed Elijah's nostrils flame something tells her that while he liked Lucy's backbone, he was not used to female standing up to him. Bonnie thought that you could cut the tension with a knife.

Elijah reached out for Lucy's hand and placed to kiss on it. "I will be sure to dance with no other but you Miss." He turned and walked away.

"That man can wear a suit," Lucy said. Bonnie smiled at her cousin flush cheeks.

"I'm going to go look around and don't worry about me." Bonnie began walking towards the small Orchestra.

"Just make sure you be careful and to send out any witchy vibes if you feel uncomfortable," Lucy said smiling then turned headed to the food table.

Bonnie walked around the full courtyard and listen to the music.

"I did not know there was a Bennett witch in town and not one so powerful." The voice was smooth as chocolate but at the same time with an undertone danger. Bonnie turned and looked in the direction of the voice. He was a very attractive man with a smile that said he knew something you didn't. "My name is Marcel, it's a pleasure to meet you. Tell me does Klaus now have Benett witch on his side?"

Bonnie did not like the arrogance in his tone. "There's not a man on this earth who can hold a true Bennett witch to his side if she does not want it." Bonnie pretended to look off into the distance.

"It seems that I have offended you." Marcel laughed. Well, Rebekah told the truth when she said Bonnie had a fire, Marcel thought.

"To offended, I would have to know who you are and at the same token care about what was coming out of your mouth." Bonnie looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"You truly are a beautiful strong woman, if I was you, I stayed away from the Mikaelson's." Marcel, looked her up and down with lust in his eyes. For some reason, that look did not give her the same excitement as when Klaus did it.

"I need little protection and also you best be careful, it was my lineage that created yours and I can destroy it." Bonnie sent a little spell shooting through Marcel's veins just as a warning. Bonnie did all this while smiling.

"Spoken like a true queen, I see what he is obsessed with you," Marcel said as he walked away.

Marcel was now with Rebekah. He just wanted to test the Bennett witch to see if she could handle Klaus. She had all the qualities needed and maybe even a little softer side to help Klaus. But Marcel knew he had to be careful she didn't know him yet and she could cause serious damage if the pain in his arms was anything to go off of. This girl, no, this woman, was nothing to play with. He wanted to see how far he could push her. When Bonnie threatened his sire line, he knew, she could destroy the whole line of vampires and not lose any sleep over it. He would report this back to Rebekah and let her know that she may, after all, have a good sister-in-law. He was pretty sure when he told Rebekah the story of him checking out Bonnie though, he might get a dagger to the heart. Marcel was smiling as he walked away. Never a dull moment in the Mikaelson's house.

Klaus had sence her the moment she came into the courtyard. He had been watching her from the shadows. He saw Elijah greet her and her cousin. He watched her as she observing the room give a polite smile to any that looked in her direction. Klaus had a laugh when he saw Marcel sizing Bonnie up, no dought testing her limits to report back to his sister. Those two where trouble since they have been dating like two teenagers. Klaus couldn't believe she was within reach. He had decided he done enough observing for the night it was time to approach her.

Bonnie knew the moment that Klaus decided to come her way.

"So, are you done hiding in the shadows or are you only brave in dreams?" Bonnie said when she was sure he was a hearing range.

"You look beautiful this evening, love" Klaus reached out to her and ran his hand down her arm. "Will you follow me somewhere, perhaps quieter?" Klaus leaned whispered in her ear. Bonnie notice he didn't wear a mask, always the outsider.

"Unlike you, I meant what I said in our last dream, I said I will follow, kneel and sit. Lead the way." Bonnie stepped from out of his form, giving him a look expectation.

Klaus almost forgot he was among guest, he reached for her hand pulled her with him up to the second floor. To a sitting room where they would not be disturbed.

"We have much to discuss," he said to her as he went to go pour himself a scotch.

Bonnie looked around the room the paintings on the wall. "Yes, we do."

Klaus set down on the chair and put his scotch on the table beside it looking at Bonnie as if she was the last meal. Klaus loved the red dress and mask she was wearing and the way her hair dropped around her still giving her a halo of innocence.

"You don't seem that concerned about us being attached through dreams."

"I admit in the first dream I was very scared. But when I woke up I couldn't explain why I wanted you. I was more afraid of our history and I was a little concerned you've wanted to kill me." Bonnie said that she walked over to Klaus to stand before him. "But now I know what you truly want and I'm not so afraid to give it to you, after all, it's the same thing I desire. I am far from the girl you left in Mystic Falls. If we do this Klaus we go at my pace."

"Ever since you were breaking my bones and my wolf was set free. I can't seem to stop thinking about you. At first, I thought I was crazy. I have searched out other packs and they told me that you were my mate, my other half. I asked your ancestors to link us because I was told you were not in Mystic Falls and I could not find you." Bonnie looked at Klaus as he spoke, he looked confused and a little uncomfortable admitting this to her.

Bonnie decided to change the subject for his sake. "I see you have made a throne for yourself here, you promise me the same treatment. If you want New Orleans to be your throne, then my throne will be your lap." Bonnie smirked down at him.

Klaus reached out to Bonnie and pulled her down to his lap.

"I promise I will go at your pace, but if you run I will chase you." That is all he said. "Promise me you will give me..." Klaus was cut off before he could finish.

Bonnie whispered, "I will give you a chance."

That is all Klaus needed to hear he grabbed her face and kissed her for the first time in the world of the living.

Finally, her soul was on fire she didn't even realize that the lights were flickering on and off. She was high on Klaus she could fell the fangs on her lips as they kissed. Klaus held her like a drowning man holding on to his last lifeline. She could feel his fangs and she ran her tongue over each one. She turned her body straddle him.

Klaus pulled her close and put his hand around the back of her neck and stroked the front part of her throat with his thumb. "Love, stop now or I will take you in this dress."

Bonnie lent her head to rest on his shoulders. Bonnie eyes where almost completely black. She looked into Klaus's amber eye's. She kissed him on the cheek and raised up off his lap. She straightened her dress.

Bonnie turned and looked over her shoulder. "See you downstairs Klaus."

* * *

As Bonnie walked out of the sitting room. She didn't see there was a man hiding in the shadows.

 _Well, the boss would like to know about this._

* * *

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
